Legend of Spyro: The New Legend
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Hundreds of years after Spyro and Cynder saved the world, their descendant must rise to the challenge to save a friend and stop an evil overlord from taking over the world. Spyro's time has passed. It is time for a new legend to begin.
1. A New Legend Equals A New Evil

_**A/N:**__ One thing, before I start: When a new Dragon is brought up, I will put a small biography of said Dragon and then the story will continue. This will not happen with adult Dragons, which will be spoken about at the moment of their introduction; and characters of another species (for example, the descendant of Hunter shall make an appearance, although when, I have no idea). Now, onto the story. I'll only be putting these introductions for the main character party._

_**Prologue**_

_**A New Legend Equals A New Evil**_

_** Long ago,**__ the world of Draconia was put in a vice grip of evil brought forth by the first Purple Dragon to ever exist, Malefor, whose knowledge had been twisted by the corruption in his heart. Due to the combined efforts of the young Purple Dragon named Spyro and the Twilight Dragon Cynder, who had reformed from evil after being saved by Spyro, Malefor was forever destroyed, never again able to attack the world. Far away from the scene of this final battle, the Ancient Dragon known only as the Chronicler passed his job onto the Fire Guardian Dragon Ignitus. Upon being given this power, Ignitus was intent on looking at where Spyro and Cynder had gone, because they had disappeared from the previous Chronicler's watchful eye. This is what he saw:_

_**A beautiful meadow far from Ignitus' location, Spyro and Cynder were now flying, knowing that they were free and would be able to love each other to the fullest of their capabilities. Before landing, Cynder flew close to Spyro and nuzzled him with her forehead, earning her a nuzzle in return.**_

_ But, as Ignitus saw the two Dragons begin landing on the grassy plains of the meadow, the vision in his minds' eye suddenly ended, leaving him with the knowledge that, at least, Spyro and Cynder were finally free from the tyranny that had ruled over most of their lives. Then, he began his true role as the new Chronicler._

_** Years Pass,**__ and Spyro and Cynder had a son, Cyro. Cyro had the coloration of his mother, but the abilities of both his parents. So, the birth of Cyro was the beginning of a not only a new Breed of Dragon, but also that of a new legend._

_ As the young Ultima Dragon grew up, Ignitus decided to keep a watchful eye on his students' son. Ignitus saw that, as Cyro grew up, he began developing control over the Elements of Dragon Time and even Convexity, the two Elements that were thought to never be learned by any Dragon Breed in unison as it did with Cyro. While consulting the Chronicler's Book of Prophecies, he discovered a new Prophecy that seemed to involve the Ultima Dragon Breed. The Prophecy was written as follows:_

_** One day, the Ultima Dragon will be called upon to save the Dragon Realms from a danger greater than any the World has ever seen. But, the Ultima Dragon will not be alone. They will have friends to help guide them along their journey, and only the feelings in the young Dragons' heart will hinder their progress. If they succumb to the negative feelings that lie withing the hearts of all Dragons, the world may yet be doomed. However, the Ultima Dragon's friends will always be with him to help him overcome these feelings of hate, and turn them into more positive feelings. However, the future is not set in stone, and even with the help of their friends, the new Savior may yet still fail. If that happens, then only one person can save the Ultima Dragon from making the ultimate step in their downfall.**_

_ Ignitus' eyes grew wide, and summoned Spyro to his chambers in order to discuss this turn of events._

_**Ignitus' Chambers...**_

_ Spyro entered the Chronicler's chambers to find his old mentor Ignitus as the Chronicler himself. __"__Ignitus, what did you summon me for?__"_

_ Ignitus turned to face the Purple Dragon that had saved the world. __"__Ah, Spyro. It is so good to see you. But, we have something to discuss, and this also pertains to Cynder, so repeat what I am about to tell you to her for me, please.__"_

_ Spyro bowed his head, nodding. __"__Of course, Ignitus.__"_

_"__Good, good. Now, because you and Cynder have hatched an entirely new Species of Dragon to the Dragon Realms of Draconia, you have also created a new prophecy.__"_

_"__New prophecy... No, I will not do it! Find someone else to fill my shoes for a while. I am living a happily peaceful life with Cynder and Cyro, and nothing will take me away from that.__"_

_"__I know you will not, Spyro. For you see, Young Dragon, you are not what this Prophecy pertained to, but to the species of Dragon that you have created,__"__ Spyro's face was full of confusion as Ignitus spoke. __"__Your son is the very first Ultima Dragon, and the prophecy foretold that one day, an Ultima Dragon would be needed to save the world from a danger far greater than anything the World has already endured. I wished to talk with you because I would like the both you and Cynder to make sure Cyro does not give into the darkness that exists within all hearts. If he does, your son may as well be the same as Malefor. I am sorry that I have to tell you this, but taking these measures may rule out the possibility of Cyro becoming another Malefor, and I know you and Cynder would never want that.__"_

_"__You are right, Ignitus, but how does the fact that this new prophecy says that an Ultima Dragon will be needed to save the world have to do with the fact that Cyro is the first of them? For all you know, the new evil could be some sort of creature that still has never been seen. Do not just make assumptions for the reason that you are the new Chronicler, you know that it may not even come true.__"_

_"__I am aware of that, but I beg of you to just listen to me about this. I don't want your son to be a potential threat to the world, so I am asking you to help me make sure that it doesn't happen. Please, Spyro, do this for me. I can keep an eye on your son at all times, but that doesn't mean I can decipher what will happen throughout his life.__"_

_"__I understand, Ignitus. I will heed your warning, but Cynder may have a problem with your ideas about helping this prophecy negate itself. Goodbye, Ignitus.__"__ Spyro said, leaving the chambers of the Chronicler._

_"__Goodbye, Young Dragon.__"__ Ignitus said, turning back to the Book of Time that now floated back in front of his eyes._

_** In the present times,**__ the peace has still been left untouched by any hint of darkness. At least, that's what everyone including Ignitus thought. In all reality, a deadly force was now beginning it's conquest of the world. And, the Savior of the Dragon Realms? They are dealing with some social issues. Let's focus on the rising evil first, shall we?_

_**Deep Withing the Boundaries of the Continent of Preythos...**_

_ The dark silhouette of a large Dragon loomed over the council of other Dragon silhouettes. This Dragon spoke with a loud, booming voice. __"__How is the search for the Ultima Dragon coming?__"_

_"__Well, Sire, I think I have located the new Ultima Dragon on the Continent of Thrackle. He seems to have some trouble with social relationships. When would you like me to try to __capture him?__"_

_ The obvious leader laughed a deep maniacal cackle. __"__Capture him? No, no, no. I don't want to capture him and then force him to come to our side. I want to capture that who is most precious to him. Once you find out who that is, capture them and then leave the Ultima Dragon a small calling card so he knows where he can find us.__"_

_"__Yes, Master.__"__ Said the other Dragon before their form shimmered out of existence._

_"__All of you are now dismissed. This meeting of the Dark Dragon council is over!__"__ Said the leader before his shape too shimmered out of existence, followed by the other shapes of the Dark Dragon Council._

_**Continent of Thrackle, Forscythe Territory, Minutes Later...**_

_"__Nick, wake up,__"__ Said a voice that sounded distant to the young Ultima Dragon. __"__Nick, get the hell up! You have school today!__"_

_"__Coryx, shut up! I'm still tired.__"_

_"__Well,__"__ Said the gold-glowing dragonfly. __"__If you hadn't been up all night trying to find a way to sweet talk Kari into liking you, you wouldn't be this tired.__"_

_"__Oh, just go fly into some water and drown.__"_

_"__Hey, is that any way to treat your best friend?__"_

_"__Who ever said you were my best friend?__"_

_"__Well, forget you then. Just get to school.__"_

_"__Ugh! Fine.__"__ Nick said, getting up and stretching his muscles._

**Name:**_** Nick**_

**Breed:**_ Ultima Dragon_

**Dragonfly Name:**_ Coryx_

**First Element Learned **_**(only pertains to hybrid and Ultima/Purple/Twilight Dragons)**_**:**_ Ice_

**Short Biography:**_ Hero of the story, with minor social problems because he was born as an orphan. Well, not exactly, but he hatched at the Forscythe Temple, and had lived outside of a normal family structure with no one but a few other Orphan Dragons. Looks up to his father figure Arctisis, the Ice Guardian in charge of the Forscythe Temple, for advice on anything he has yet to understand, although this knowledge is lost quicker than it is gained._

_**Forscythe Temple...**_

_Nick walked into the Forscythe Dragon Temple and was instantly bombarded by a foreign mass colliding with his body. As he looked to see his attacker, he grimaced. __"__Leo, what the hell was that for? You could have killed me, you know.__"_

_ Leo Brightblaze, another orphaned Dragon that lived around the Forscythe Temple, smiled back at his grouchy target. __"__I know, but I like to surprise you.__"_

**Name:**_** Leo Brightblaze**_

**Breed:**_ Thunderflame Dragon (Electric/Fire Hybrid)_

**Dragonfly Name:**_ Yukeno_

**First element Learned:**_ Electric_

**Short Biography:**_ Leo has been an orphan for most of his life. His parents died in a sudden rock slide on the north side of the Forscythe Territory, so Arctisis took it upon himself to raise __the young Dragon alongside the only Dragon to have been orphaned from before their birth, Nick. Now, the two are nearly inseparable and are always attacking each other dangerously. Leo is the only Dragon that Nick can tell a secret to who will actually keep that secret._

_"__Well, it's not nice, though. Where is everyone?__"_

_"__You're late, and Arctisis told me to wait for you, and then take you to the rest of the class, who're meeting in the Woods for today.__"_

_"__Well, I'm here now, so let's go.__"__ Nick said, beginning his stride to the nearby Forscythe Woods, near the border between the Forscythe and Avalar Territories._

_ As the pair of young Dragons entered the day's classroom, Nick was almost burned by a sudden burst of Fire coming from the treeline. As Nick landed back on the ground, he saw who had attacked him this time. __"__What the fuck was that for, Cinna?__"_

_ Cinna Purblazor laughed at the orphaned Dragon. __"__I did it because I don't like you, and neither does anyone else except for your little friend there.__"__ he said, pointing his head at Leo._

**Name:**_** Cinna Purblazor**_

**Breed:**_ Purple Dragon_

**Dragonfly Name:**_ None (Dragonflies only apply to orphaned Dragons)_

**First Element Learned:**_ Fire_

**Short Biography:**_ Cinna was born to a pair of Pyrogon Dragons, but turned out to be a Purple Dragon in the end. As a result of still having his parents, he thinks that he can make fun of Nick and Leo for having no parents, even though Arctisis tells him repeatedly that picking on others is a bad thing to do._

_"__Well, you know that I can still beat you in a fight any day.__"_

_"__Cha! Yeah, right. You know as well as I do that Fire is stronger than Ice.__"_

_"__That may be, but I am the Ultima Dragon, so my potential is unlimited, unlike yours, which is only limited to the Light side of the Elements, where I can also control the Dark sides of the Elements.__"_

_"__That has nothing to do with this. You may have an unlimited potential, but I have more control over my Elements than an orphan like you could ever have.__"_

_ That was the last straw. Nick closed his eyes and, when they opened, he sent a large wave of Ice at Cinna, effectively stopping him in his tracks and rendering him unable to retaliate. Nick was going to shatter the icy covering when a voice sounded out from the trees. __"__Wait! Please, don't hurt him!__"_

_ Nick knew that voice, and he turned around to face the Twilight Dragon, Kari Dawnbreak. __"__Oh, h-hi, Kari.__"__ Nick said, stuttering slightly._

_ Kari stuck her nose into the air snottily, marching up to Cinna. __"__He wasn't doing anything to you, you know!__"__ She declared._

**Name:**_** Kari Dawnbreak**_

**Breed:**_ Twilight_

**Dragonfly Name:**_ None_

**First Element Learned:**_ Dark Fire_

**Short Biography:**_ Born to a pair of Twilight Dragons, Kari knew that she would only be able to use the darker aspects of the Elements. Of course, due to the strange habits of Twilight Dragons, she was attracted highly to Cinna, the only Purple Dragon she knew, and backs him up in his thinking that orphaned Dragons are nothing more than trash, even though Nick is __highly attracted to her like she is to Cinna. But, even though Cinna does not show any affection towards her, she thinks that he'll eventually come around and love her in return._

_"__He tried to burn me when I entered the forest! Why the hell do you always take his side, huh? Isn't it bad enough that I have to deal with him, but also with...__"__ Nick's voice trailed off before he continued. __"__... you know what? Forget it! Everyone always makes fun of me and Leo just because we're orphans! Leo's parents died after he hatched, mine left me on the doorstep to the Temple before I even hatched. So what that I don't have parents, and never have had any, I don't care! I'm only trying to fit in, but no one let's me try. I'm surprised I even have friends among Dragons like you and Cinna,__"__ Nick began walking off with Leo at his side, but turned back for a moment. __"__Oh, and good luck thawing him out of Level 4 Ice Dragon Magic._

_**A/N:**__ The Dragon Magic Elements have Levels, which go from 1 to 10, with the exception of Time and Convexity, which go from 1 to 5 at twice the power as the other Elements._

_ Nick and Leo finally found Arctisis, the Ice Guardian of the Forscythe Temple. __"__Ah, there you two are. Where have you both been?__"__ He asked, concerned about the two young Dragons that had arrived late._

_"__Well, we wouldn't have been late if Cinna hadn't tried to torch me, so I chilled him out before Kari came out and started being mean to me, so I just walked away at that point.__"__ Nick explained._

_"__Don't forget about telling Kari that Cinna was encased in Level 4 Ice Dragon Magic.__"__ Leo said, forgetting to hold his tongue._

_"__You froze one of your fellow students?__"__ The elder Dragon shouted at Nick._

_"__He started it by trying to torch me as we were coming to class. I only froze him because he was making me really angry. Arctisis,__"__ Nick said, his voice now in a slightly complaining voice. __"__I am really sick and tired of ignoring the way that Cinna treats me and Leo, the only orphan Dragons at the temple, like trash! I just wanted to show him that I'm not just some piece of trash.__"_

_"__Oh, I know you're not, Nick. But, you're never going to win Kari over by freezing the one she thinks she loves.__"_

_"__How do you know that she only thinks she loves him, hmm? She's definitely in love with him, and I'm just a piece of trash to her, too. I just wish that she could see what I could really do if I had the right motivation.__"_

_"__Nick, you do not have to prove yourself to a single female Dragon. She'll realize how she's treating you wrongly soon enough, don't worry. And, as for Cinna, he's just a bully, and as soon as Kari realizes that, she'll stop pining over him. Now, go back to the Temple and rest. I'll go get Pygorith to help thaw Cinna out, and then I will have a long talk with him. If he ever bullies you again, just come to me, alright, nick?__"_

_"__Yes, Arctisis.__"__ Nick said, making his way back to the Temple._

_**Somewhere Near the Forests' Entrance...**_

_ The Dark Icigon Dragon named Calforsh watched as the young Twilight Dragon that the Ultima Dragon apparently liked tried to thaw out the frozen young Purple Dragon. __"__I think I may have found the weakness the Master asked me to find,__"__ He whispered sneakily. __"__But, I think I should wait a while longer before trying to capture her, just in case.__"__ He said before disappearing from visible sight._

_**A/N:**_ Prologue, finished. Sorry it was written in all italics, but I did it to emphasize the fact that this was partially back story as much as a beginning. Plus, I have never done a chapter like this before, so I would really like some feedback on what you all think about the story from just the prologue. But, if you would rather wait for more, please add this story to your Story Alerts list, and I will update it as soon as I finish the next chapter, which I am starting after I post this chapter up along with the one before it.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and Leo decide to take a walk around some of the Forscythe Territory, and are joined by some more friends. Also, Kari decides to come along, but stays distant until Cinna joins in on the walk. But, when Kari is taken, what will everyone do? Wait and find out the next chapter.


	2. A Forgotten Temple and Taken

_**A/N:**__ Before the chapter starts, I want to say that this story will be put down to a T rating for mild language because one of my most loyal friends and readers cannot read this story if it's over T, so sorry to all of you about the change, but it had to happen because I love his criticism._

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Forgotten Temple and Taken**_

_**Two Days Later, Forscythe Territory Temple...**_

Nick and Leo were laying down on the grass, just being bored. Leo suddenly got up. "Hey, why don;t we just take a walk to have something to do?"

Nick looked at him, his head upside-down. "I guess so. Should we get the others?"

"I think we should, since we'll be even more bored without them. Let's go."

The duo began walking around the Temple, only to find their friends Brian Blitzkrieg and Chris Blazound. "Hey, guys, want to come with us on a little walk?"

"Sure, why not? There's nothing better to do." Brian said, stretching while getting up from his sitting position on the ground.

"Where are we walking?" Chris asked.

"Just around the Temple, that's all."

"Hmm, sounds good. Let's go."

**Name:**_** Brian Blitzkrieg**_

**Breed:**_ Thunderflame (Electric/Fire)_

**Dragonfly:**_ None_

**First Element Learned:**_ Fire_

**Short Biography:**_ Brian is the son of a Pyrogon and an Elegon Dragon. He first met Nick when Nick had accidentally froze Leo when they were all just newly hatched. He had laughed about what had happened, and had befriended Nick and Leo after Pygorith was able to thaw out the young Dragon. Of course, Nick had been scolded, but Brian had decided to stand up for him, saying that Nick had sneezed, which was actually half true._

**Name:**_** Chris Blazound**_

**Breed:**_ Lanblaze (Earth/Fire)_

**Dragonfly:**_ None_

**First Element Learned:**_ Earth_

**Short Biography:**_ Chris was born to a pair of Lanblaze Dragons, which meant that Chris had more of a chance to hatch as a Terragon or Pyrogon Dragon, instead of a Lanblaze. He first met Brian, Nick and Leo when he had first learned how to use his Earth Element. Of course, it wasn't his fault that the other three were in the exact place that Chris accidentally cut off in a bubble of Earth. Needless to say, Nick's Ice Magic was able to break it up, but after that, they had all been friends._

The four young Dragons began walking around the edge of the woods when Cinna and Kari came up to them. "Hey, Nick, do you mind if we tag along? It's really boring out here today?"

Nick would've refused automatically, but his eyes softened slightly (unnoticed by the rest of them) at the sight of Kari there. "Why not? The more, the merrier," He said. "But, no underhanded tricks, or I'll freeze you again and leave you somewhere where no one will find you." His voice had turned angry at this.

"Of course, no tricks. I promise." Cinna said, stepping up to walk next to Brian while Kari stood next to him.

Now, the six young Dragons made their way into the deeper parts of the Forscythe Forest, deciding that exploring the forest would be more fun than just walking. After a while, the Dragons came upon a cliff-like chasm, but with land a short distance away. Nick turned to Chris. "Chris, this is where you can help."

Chris walked up to the chasm and smirked. "Of course," He said and blew a wave of Earth into the chasm, creating a bridge across it. "Alright, now let's go one at a time, because I don't know how steady it is. I'll cross last, to make sure everyone gets across alright."

"Thanks, Chris." Nick said, walking across the newly-created bridge first.

Second, Brian crossed, followed by Leo, Cinna and Kari without any problems. Chris smiled at his sturdy handiwork and crossed the bridge last, now walking at the back of the group.

_**Nearby, Hidden in the Shadows...**_

Calforsh was waiting in the shadows, watching the Ultima Dragon and his friends to see who, if any of them, could be considered a weakness. He had taken note of the Twilight Dragon female that the Ultima dragon seemed to be so absorbed with, and decided that, after seeing the Ultima Dragon look back at her every few seconds with a look of hate which was aimed at the Purple Dragon next to her, she was the weakness he needed to capture. He began walking ahead of them, looking to see where the groups' current course would take them.

As he saw what they were headed for, he smirked. "The Dark Ice Dragon Temple, perfect. As soon as they step foot in there, they will fall prey to the beginnings of their demise, starting with the kidnapping of the Ultima Dragons' precious Twilight Dragon!" He laughed quietly in order for the small group not to hear him as he faded into the darkness inside the abandoned Temple.

_**With the Group...**_

Nick spared another glance back at Kari as the group continued walking along the forest path. As he looked back in front of the group, he saw something in the distance. He began running towards the structure in front of them.

"Nick! Wait up!" Leo said, running up the path after him with Brian and Chris.

"What's up with Nick?" Kari asked, actually concerned about the orphan 'trash'.

"I don't know, but maybe we should go and see for ourselves." Cinna said.

Kari nodded in agreement and ran after the rest of the group with Cinna next to her.

_**Abandoned Dark Ice Dragon Temple...**_

Nick and the rest of the gang arrived outside of an old Temple that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Nick began walking towards it. "These markings look like the same ones on the Forscythe Temple, but reversed," he said, looking at some symbols on the side of the Temple. "The ones over here should be a very light blue, not the navy-like ice color they are. Does anyone have any idea what this place is?"

"I may," Kari said, arriving with Cinna. "As you all know, I'm a Twilight Dragon, so I can only use the Dark side of the Elements. Well, this temple has the symbols of the Forscythe, but reversed, making it the Dark Ice Temple. That means that we probably shouldn't go in there. We don't know if there are any dark entities or forces inside, and if so, there's nothing we can do against them."

"Oh, don't be such a Hatchling, Kari," Nick shrugged the warning off. "We'll never know if we don't check it out. Plus, you can control Dark Fire, you're the most powerful Dragon out of all of us at the moment, at least while we're in there. I'll be able to use Dark Fire and all that at some point, but right now, I want to check out what kind of dangers may be lurking around in there. Come on, everyone, let's go."

Kari, knowing she was defeated, tried pleading to Cinna. "You'll protect me in there, won't you, Cinna?"

"Yeah, whatever." Cinna said, only half-listening to her request.

The six young Dragons entered the Dark Ice Temple and were instantly bombarded by a large shock wave, followed by a sinister voice. "Finally, you are all within my grasp! Minions, attack!"

Suddenly, the entire chamber the group was in, which had been almost pitch-black before, was now fully lit and full of what looked like viking soldiers with Dragon-like heads and tails, each holding a sword and shield.

Nick took action as leader. "Everyone! We can beat them! We all know melee combat techniques, so take out their shields and then destroy them. Don't give up, we can do this!"

Everyone nodded and began charging at separate enemies, each Young Dragon using their tails to destroy the Dark Minions' shields.

_**A/N:**__ The Dark Minions look like the undead guys from Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning, but with Dragon-like heads and tails, like I said._

Nick was able to take out several enemies at a time, his Ice Magic coming in handy being able to freeze his enemies solid before shattering them into nothing. Leo, with his Electric Magic, which was at Level 3, was able to zap multiple enemies, paralyzing them and making it easier to attack them. Brian and Cinna, both using their Level 5 and Level 3 Fire Magic respectively, were able to take out a lot more enemies than any of the other group members, but that was fine with them. Kari's Dark Fire Magic, while being almost ineffective because she was using Dark Fire Magic in a Dark Ice Temple, put her in a physical attack only position. Seeing she was having a hard time and that Cinna wasn't doing anything to help, Nick came in and helped her, saying. "Don't you think that Cinna would help you out? Seems like he's more preoccupied with the enemies over where he and Brian are."

"Yeah, I see that." Kari said, her voice angry, yet thankful that Nick had at least come to help. The duo began attacking their group of enemies, dispatching them easily while using teamwork to defeat them.

Suddenly, the voice came back, along with the dark shape of what looked like a darker, more evil Ice Dragon. "Now, I shall take what is most precious to you, Ultima Dragon!" There was a cackling laugh before Kari was lifted straight off the ground, screaming for help.

None of the others could fly, so they were forced to watch as the Twilight Dragon was flown off to only the Ancient Dragons knew where. Nick was the only one to retaliate with screaming "Kari!" to the malevolent Dragon. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice full of rage.

"I am the Dark Ice Guardian Dragon, Calforsh! And, in the name of the Dark Emperor, I claim this Twilight Dragon. But, Ultima Dragon, you can have her back, if you give yourself up to his Highness the Dark Emperor!"

"Never! I will never consort with you evil bastards."

"Well then, you can find us deep within the boundaries of the Continent of Preythos. Goodbye." With that, Calforsh disappeared with Kari, leaving nothing behind but a small crystal, which was only noticed by Cinna, who picked it up.

Nick and the others rushed outside to find that there was no trace of the evil Dragon or Kari. "Guys, we have to tell Arctisis about this! He'll know what to do!"

"Yeah, but what about the warning Kari gave us about not going in there, hmm?" Cinna asked. "If we hadn't gone in there, Kari wouldn't have been taken away."

"Oh, this coming from the one Dragon _she_ loves, but doesn't show any kind of love back?" Nick spat back angrily. "If we want to rescue her, I think we'll all have to go and find these guys. Only then will we be able to save Kari! Who's with me?"

"I am." Leo said immediately, smiling at his beast friend.

"I am not missing a chance like this!" Brian said. "You know I'm in."

Chris nodded. "I'm not going to stay behind and be bored all the time. Let's go and tell Arctisis."

As the four ran back to the Temple, Cinna walked back, studying the strange Dark crystal that Calforsh left behind in the Temple. Suddenly, as he gazed into the small gem, a voice entered his mind. _"If you want power, come back to the Dark Ice Temple in 24 hours. I will only wait for ten minutes, so make sure you're here if you wish for absolute power."_

Cinna smiled. "Maybe I don't have to save Kari, but just destroy Nick! I think I'll come back here tomorrow." He started going back to the Forscythe Temple at a much quicker pace than before, in order to get ready for his obviously now-intended betrayal.

_**Forscythe Ice Dragon Temple, Minutes Later...**_

Nick and the other three young Dragons still free of any kind of corruption ran into the Temple and right into the side of Arctisis. The elder Dragon looked down at the four Younglings. "What's got you four in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Kari's been kidnapped by a Dragon named Calforsh," Arctisis' eyes widened as Nick continued. "He said he was the Dark ice Guardian Dragon, working for someone called the Dark Emperor."

"Dark Emperor? This can't be good. What else did this Calforsh say?"

"Nothing, but he sent things he called Dark minions after us, but we were able to take care of them pretty easily," Nick looked straight into Arctisis' eyes at this point. "Arctisis, I want to go after them, and save Kari! Calforsh said they would be deep within the boundaries of the Continent of Preythos. Leo, Brian and Chris have already said that they would come with me to help."

Arctisis looked at Nick emphatically. "Nick, I know you want to do this, but the four of you are still too young to go out into the world alone. I cannot let you go."

"Arctisis, we're all old enough to fly, and wasn't the legendary Spyro about our age when he first went out to save the world?"

"Yes, but none of you are able to use Water Dragon Magic. Without a member of your party that can use at least all of the Elements, whether they be Light or Dark, you cannot do anything to save her."

"I can help out with that," Said a sleepy voice from the back of the Temple. A young Aquablitz Dragon walked out and presented herself. "I have been sleeping in that room for about two days, and I want to get away from this boring temple anyway."

"Heather!" Said the four young Dragons, surprised that their always sleeping friend had finally woken up enough to decide on something important.

**Name:**_** Heather Elehydro**__ (said in a similar way to Alejandro in Spanish)_

**Breed:**_ Aquablitz_

**Dragonfly:**_ Shelyx_

**First Element Learned:**_ Water_

**Short Biography:**_ The oldest out of the Dragons living at the Forscythe Temple, and also out of the orphans, making her like a big sister to Nick and Leo. The only Dragon at Forscythe able to control Water Dragon Magic, she's the most skilled in anything that involves water and gardening. Because of this, she is also the Forscythe Temple's gardener, even though she sleeps most days for a phenomenal number of hours._

"Are you sure, Heather?" Arctisis asked. "This will be no easy task."

"I understand that, and I am entirely sure about this. Nick and Leo are like my little brothers, so I can't just let them go alone, and since you won't let them go without a Water Dragon Magic user, I am the only one for the job. Plus, Nick is an Ultima Dragon, so he'll learn Water Magic when the time is right."

"I guess you are right, Heather," Arctisis sighed in defeat. "Alright, Nick, you all may go and save the young Twilight Dragon, but be careful, and take shelter at any temple you can reach. Here is a map of the world, along with an Ice Magic Amulet. With this, you can use what we Guardian Dragons call 'Ice Fury'. When you use Ice Fury, make sure no one is around, but only use it in times of need, and sparingly. If used excessively, you may kill yourself, and as an Ultima Dragon, that cannot happen, for I am afraid that you are the Ultima Dragon in the Legend written after Spyro saved the world all those hundreds of years ago."

"Thank you, Arctisis. We will leave in the morning. Come on, everyone, let's train one last time before we leave."

The others nodded and followed Nick out of the Temple to the Training Grounds nearby.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter one is done! I can't believe I'm writing this to the satisfaction of so many people, especially because the last story I wrote with this much popularity is my Star trek story based on the new movie, and before that it was my first Twilight story, Dawn's Twilight. So, the plot has begun, but not to a big extent, to thicken. But what happens next? Read the small portion of plot below.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick, heather, Leo, Chris and Brian leave the Forscythe Temple to begin their journey, first going into the rumored wild region of Avalar. When they meet up with a Cheetah that says they can help the group, will Nick and the others trust them? Probably. But, what happens when Cinna goes back to the Abandoned Temple in order to ultimately betray the other Young Dragons? Well, you all may already know the general scheme of what will happen with him, but in any case, you'll see. Goodbye for all, everyone.


	3. Dark Fire Dragon Magic Training

_**A/N:**__ Alright, a change of plans. Instead of the departure, the next chapter will be a training session with Ignitus, The Chronicler!_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Dark Fire Dragon Magic Training**_

_**The Next Morning, Forscythe Temple...**_

Nick woke up from his sleep quietly. Looking around, he saw that there wasn't even a shred of light outside the Temple, so he decided to take a small walk outside to get some air. As he exited the Temple, Nick thought he saw a Icigon Dragon walk into the woods, beckoning him to follow. Shaking his head, he looked up to the sky, and suddenly a massive pounding headache took over, knocking him unconscious.

When Nick opened his eyes, he found himself in a completely different place than the Forscythe Temple. All around him, strange gravity-defying platforms and pillars just floating in midair. "Coryx? Arctisis? Is anybody there?" He called.

_"None of your friends are here in this dimension with you. I have brought you here because I know all about you, Nick the Ultima Dragon,"_ Nick's eyes widened at the fact that a disembodied voice was talking to him and actually knew him. _"I am here to help you learn how to master the Elements you are meant to know."_

"Who are you?"

_"Ah, yes, I am sorry about forgetting to introduce myself. I am The Chronicler, but you may call me Ignitus. I, in past times, I was the first of the Dragon Guardians to teach the Legendary Spyro how to master Fire Dragon Magic when he defeated Malefor. Now, though, I will teach you how to use Dark Fire."_

Nick was taken aback by the choice in Element. "Wait. I was always taught that, even though I was meant to learn every Element in both the Light and Dark sides, the Dark Elements should still be kept till last?"

_"Yes, that is true. But, your role in saving the world makes it that you must learn the Elements in a more- shall we say random- order."_

"Wait, saving the world? I can barely control my temper. What makes you think I can save the world?"

_"By controlling your anger, you can save the world and then make it a better place. I can also help you in controlling your anger, because by falling prey to the negative feelings in your heart, you may as well destroy the world instead of save it."_

"As long as I can save Kari, I don't care how long it takes. Please, Ignitus, please just teach me to use Dark Fire Magic."

_"If you truly wish to save her,"_ A raised platform appeared in front of Nick. _"Step onto the platform, and you will be able to use Dark Fire Dragon Magic."_

Nick, although hesitant, listened to the wise words of the obviously elder Dragon's voice. As he stepped onto the platform, he was engulfed in Dark Fire. Nick, closing his eyes, concentrated on the dark red fire swirling around him, trying to contain some of it in him. As he succeeded, he burst out of the fiery bubble in a large burst of flames, which spread a long distance away from his current position. Ignitus' voice sounded again. _"Very good, Young Dragon. Now, we shall get on with the training."_

"I have a question before we begin," Nick siad. "Where exactly am I right now?"

_"You are in a specially created dimension where specially picked young Dragons, such as yourself and the legendary Spyro, are taken when they are needed to learn more about using the Elements they are meant to learn. As it goes, whenever you come here, time in the outside dimension does not pass, so you will go back to your friends at the same moment you left them. Are there any more questions?"_

"No, sir." Nick said.

_"Good. Now, follow the floating platforms to the next part of your Dark Fire Dragon Magic training."_

Not really needing to nod, Nick found the floating platforms and began jumping between them, bringing himself up to another larger platform, this time with statues that looked like viking skeletons. The Chroniclers' voice sounded once again. _"Now, the first thing you must know about Dark Fire Dragon magic is that while using it, you are able to 'torch' your enemies, as I am sure you know. Let's see how well you can do at first against these enemies."_ As he finished his sentence, the statues came to life, each of them charging at Nick.

Nick, surprised, sent a large flume of Dark Fire at the first enemy to rush him, making it shatter in it's death. As the living statue shattered, Nick was surprised to see several crystals, all colored purple, come flying from the defeated enemy and towards him. As he quickly got over the confused shock, he began to flame the other rushing enemies, taking each one out of play and then collecting the dropped crystals. _"Nick,"_ Said Ignitus. _"The crystals you have picked up are called Fury Crystals. When you collect enough, you can use the Fury move of any Element you choose, as long as you are able to use it. But, as I'm sure you have already been warned, using Fury moves too much can result in accidental, but all too true, death. I will grant you the Dark fire Crystal when I feel it is time for you to use it, since using a Fury move is one of the first things you should do once you have obtained the Crystal. Now, please proceed to the next platform for the next part of your training."_

Nick again jumped up a series of floating platforms, this time also jumping up a few floating pillars as well. Upon reaching the next platform, he found that it was twice the size of the one before, and a living skeleton statue was already there, doing something strange to the ground. Nick tried to reach the enemy, but was instantly pushed back from the strange Dark Fire barrier, as it seemed, that the statue had created.

_"Do not be so hasty, young Dragon,"_ Said Ignitus' voice from it's strangely close yet distant location. _"In order to get past a barrier of this sort, you will have to take out the enemies on the other side of it by using your projectile Dark Fireball attack. You must concentrate on this task in order to use a Dark Fireball, and it is a bad idea to use it too often as well. Now, try to defeat the enemy that is obviously out of your reach."_

Nick closed his eyes and breathed deeply, concentrating on creating a Dark Fireball. When he opened his eyes, he saw that there was a ball of Dark Fire beginning to form from his mouth. He aimed his snout up high so he could reach the opposite side of the platform and released the fireball, failing to hit the enemy. He heard Ignitus again. _"Do not worry if you do not get it the first time, young Dragon, for you may always try again."_

Nick nodded to the wise voice and formed another fireball. He adjusted the trajectory of his shot from the first one and released the second fireball, which successfully hit the enemy and shattered it, allowing Nick to collect twice the amount of Fury Crystals as he did with any one of the enemies from the first training platform. As he smiled in success, he heard Ignitus' voice. _"Do not think you have won this trial yet. Look in front of you again."_

Nick looked and saw that three more of the larger skeletons had appeared. As he created another fireball to deal with these enemies, Nick was suddenly hit with something. _"Some enemies will not hesitate to use different methods of attack in order to sway you in your attempts to defeat them. Try to find a way to effectively use your Dark Fireballs in order to defeat these enemies."_

Nick readied another fireball and, seeing the enemies retaliation attack, rolled out of the way, making sure to keep the fireball from hitting the ground, which would make it explode in his face. As he escaped the attack, he released the fireball into the middle of two of the enemies. These enemies, seeing that they were about to be hit, began moving away from the intended blast site, but only one was able to escape unscathed. The other, however, was destroyed, granting another few Fury Crystals to Nick.

Nick dodged another attack and quickly readied and released another fireball, which impacted on one of the two remaining enemies, granting even more Fury Crystals. As Nick readied yet another Dark Fireball, the only enemy left started rapidly attacking Nick. Taking evasive action, Nick rolled out of the way of three attacks and then released the fireball while also dodging the final attack by jumping up into the air.

Finally ridding the platform of the enemies, the barrier that ran through the center went away, leaving Nick's path to the next platform open. He made his way there, and found himself in the middle of an ambush, with six to eight skeleton statues come to life surrounding him. Ignitus spoke to him. _"You must use your Dark Fire skills wisely. Now, I think it is time for you to use the next attack in your arsenal when using Dark Fire: The Dark Fire Tail Whip_ (Don't sue me for making it seem like Pokemon)_. Just concentrate on sending the Dark Fire to surround your tail, and then swing your tail around in a 360 degree motion."_

Nick followed Ignitus' instructions and concentrated on sending Dark Fire to his tail to surround it. He felt the fire licking his skin in a benevolent manner and then spun around on one of his front paws, his tail spinning and making contact with all the enemies that had surrounded him and making them shatter, each one giving Nick an extremely high amount of Fury Crystals. Before he went up to the next floating platform, Ignitus spoke to him again. _"Your training is almost complete, Nick. All that is left to do is use Dark Fire Fury, which shouldn't be too difficult,"_ A crystal colored a maroon red color appeared and floated down to Nick, who took hold of it and watched it disappear from his hand and, seemingly, get absorbed into his skin. _"That was the Dark Fire Crystal. With it on the next platform, you will be able to use your Dark Fire Fury attack. When using it, you can exterKarte any enemies in the immediate area around you, but it only works for a certain area, depending on your mastery of the Dragon Magic Element itself. So, the more proficient you are in using Dark Fire Dragon Magic, the larger an area will be affected by your Fury attack. Now, go and complete your training. After this final trial, I must speak with you in the temple floating on the platform above the next one. Now, hurry."_

Nick didn't have to be told twice as he raced up the platforms to his next destination. As he reached the next platform, he saw that there were more enemies here than there had been on any of the platforms before it. None of them moved until Nick had reached the center, at which point they all charged at him. Concentrating on the pure power of the Dark Fire running within him, Nick felt the Dark Fire engulf him in their flames that were harmless to him and lift him a few feet in the air.

As the fire engulfed Nick, the enemies tried to attack him, their attacks being deflected by the pure power of the Dragon Magic. The flames began to then expand in harmless waves across the entire surface of the platform, getting larger with every little pulsing motion they made. As Nick felt the power within him reach it's limit, he opened his eyes, releasing the entire power of the Dark Fire. The waves became fatal, as they shattered every enemy on the platform as the flames hit them. The flames turned into huge flares as they attacked the enemies that seemed to come out of nowhere until they stopped, allowing Nick to land back on the platform, all the enemies shattered and all the Fury Crystals within them coming to him. He breathed heavily, the massive attack obviously taking a lot out of him.

Ignitus' voice came to him once again. _"Good work, Young Ultima Dragon. I see that you shall go far in your studies quickly. The level of Dark Fire Dragon Magic you have demonstrated here is at Level 5, making you very proficient in it already. But, as I do not think I have said before, Using Fury attacks with Dragon Element Magic at a Level of Seven or __more can prove to be more fatal than that if you are weak when using it. So, please do not make the Level of your Dark Fire Dragon Magic exceed Six unless you are in top form and can handle using a Level more advanced."_

"I promise you, I will not abuse your advice, Ignitus." Nick said as he shook his fatigue off and made his way up the final wave of floating platforms to reach the Temple located on the top platform.

As Nick reached the final platform and entered, He saw what looked like a small pool in the center of the one-chambered Temple. As he approached it, he was struck with a vision, with Ignitus' voice speaking to him as it was going on.

_** There was a large chamber, with six silhouettes, five smaller than the sixth, that seemed to stand taller than all the others put together. **__"Nick,"__** Ignitus' voice sounded.**__ "This scene is one of the meetings of the Dark Dragon Council, of which I am sure you have already met one of the members. They are ruled by the evil Dark Emperor, who I cannot determine which Breed of Dragon he belongs to. They are planning something, and I fear that you have a central part in their plannings. I am sure that they will try to turn you into an almighty evil entity, your powers as an Ultima Dragon making you the most powerful, and possibly ruthless, force on the planet. But, to make sure this does not happen, you must not give in to your negative feelings, as I have already stressed to you. For if you give in, as I have also told you already, the entire planet shall be doomed, unless there is something that can bring you back to your senses. But, the only thing that I believe may be able to do that,"__** His voice trailed off.**__ "Has already been captured, as you can see."_

_**The scene in the pool changed to show that of a dark cell, in which two eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, along with a small, faintly glowing purple symbol. Nick gasped. **__"Kari!"__** he called out to no avail, or at least in his opinion...**_

_**Far Away From Forscythe, In the Deepest Reaches of the Preythos Continent...**_

_ "Kari!"__** The young Twilight Dragons' eyes widened at hearing the voice of Nick, who obviously couldn't be where she was.**_

_ "Nick..." __**She hesitated momentarily.**__ "...I'm so sorry. Please, come save me."__** A lone tear fell from the corner of her eye as she began quietly sobbing.**_

___"Nick, she cannot hear you," _Said the all-knowing voice of Ignitus._ "But, if she could, I can assure you that she is hoping that you will go and save her, which is your current goal, is it not?"_

"Yes, Ignitus, that is what I am determined to do. I will save her, no matter the cost."__Said the very determined young Ultima Dragon.

___"Good, then this training session is complete. I beg you, however, to be careful and to ensure that nothing negative happens to you or any of your friends. Goodbye, Young Nick."___Said Ignitus' voice as Nick was suddenly pulled out of the parallel dimension, only to land back onto the grass outside the Forscythe Temple, in the exact dark landscape it had been when he had been sucked into the other dimension and into training his Dark Fire abilities.

_Well, that was something,_ He thought. _I wonder what Element I'll learn next time? Oh well, I'd better get back to bed. Tomorrow is a big day._ He decided and made his way quietly back into the temple, falling asleep once he reached his little nest-like bed.

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Two, completed! I swear, I did not see the turn from 'departure' to 'training session' when I originally started this chapter. But, once I made it to the halfway point, I decided to make it training session only, since it was falling towards the length of most chapters to my stories nowadays. I hope you all liked this one though, since I brought in a character that everyone should like, since he is played by Dumbledore, man! Dumbledore! Alright, enough ranting.

_**Next Time:**_ Departure and Cinna's betrayal. See you then, I hope.


	4. Avalar and Cinna's Betrayal

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Avalar and Cinna's Betrayal**_

_**Daytime, Later...**_

Nick woke up again and saw that sunlight was now streaming in through the high windows of the Temple. Stretching, he got up and went outside to find Chris, Cinna, Brian, Leo, Heather and Arctisis all waiting for him. "Ah, there you are, Nick. Did you sleep well last night?" Arctisis asked.

"Yes, Arctisis, I slept very well. I also spoke with, and learned Dark Fire Dragon Magic, from The Chronicler."

Arctisis' eyes widened at the Young Dragon's statement. "Did you, now? Well then, show us some Dark Fire Dragon Magic then."

Nick nodded and did as he was told, sending a small flume of Dark Fire up into the sky, making small sparks of fire fall down to the group harmlessly in the flume's wake.

"Hmm. Very good, Nick. Well then, I guess you are one step closer to fulfilling your destiny. Are you sure you are ready for the long journey that lies ahead of you?"

"Yes, I am, Master Arctisis. Now, we must be going as soon as we can. Everyone coming with me to help save Kari, follow me!"

Brian, Heather, Leo, and Chris followed Nick away from the Temple, while Cinna stayed behind. Arctisis looked at the young Purple Dragon. "Aren't you going as well?"

Cinna shook his head. "No, I'm not. I didn't want to go into that stupid temple yesterday just as much as Kari didn't. She warned us not to go in, but Nick's over-exploratory nature made us go in with him. It's technically his fault that she was taken in the first place." Cinna said matter-of-factly.

"That may be true, but Nick has more than enough resolve to go and save her. If you cared about her as much as you're making me think, then you should be with them."

"No, I won't go. What's to say that nick won't get them all killed within a week? There's no way they can stand up to that Dragon we saw yesterday, let alone one that is even more powerful than him. I'm not risking my life for a hopeless ordeal like that." Cinna said and angrily stalked off towards the forest.

"That boy has more troubles than even Nick, and that concerns me. Especially because Cinna is usually not this angry with anything." Arctisis said to himself, making his way back into the temple to allow Cinna his time to vent his anger out in the forest.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later, Dark Ice Dragon Temple...**_

Cinna entered the Temple and called out. "I'm here for your promise of ultimate power!"

"Good. Now, we'll see how the Ultima Dragon reacts when he finds out that one of his friends has become an enemy." Said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the power!" Cinna said, not thinking to refuse the statement about him being a friend of Nick's.

"Very well." The voice said before Cinna was engulfed in darkness.

_**Meanwhile, Avalar/Forscythe Border...**_

Nick, Heather, Leo, Brian and Chris arrived at the border between the territories of Forscythe and Avalar, which was a large territory full of fields and rolling hills, which also housed the House of Guardians, which was where all the Guardian Dragons met for meetings to discuss the happenings in their parts of the world. As they were about to step onto the Avalar side of the border, an arrow flew down at the group, almost running through Nick's front paw. "Ahh!" Nick screamed in surprise. "Who the hell did that?" He shouted at the seemingly empty meadow.

"I am Antrese, descendant of the Legendary Hunter of Avalar. Now, I ask you, what business have you in Avalar, young Dragons?" Said a bipedal figure who began walking towards the group, a hood drawn over their face.

Nick stepped forwardly carefully. "My name is Nick, and I am an Ultima Dragon. These are my traveling companions and we are on a mission to the Continent of Preythos to save one of our friends, who has been kidnapped by someone who calls himself the Dark Emperor. Please, let us pass. We mean no one no harm except for anyone who gets in the way of us fulfilling our goal." He explained, the confidence in his voice surprising the other members of the group.

"I am sorry, but without clearance from the Elder Dragons, I cannot allow you to pass through Avalar. Please, follow me to the House of Guardians. You will present your case to the Elder Dragon Council." Antrese said, removing her headgear to reveal the face of a female cheetah.

Nick bowed his head slightly. "If that is what it takes. Come, everyone, let's be on our way."

Heather, Chris, Brian and Leo all nodded their heads in agreement, following Nick and the cheetah known as Antrese.

_**House of Guardians, Around Three Hours Later...**_

After walking for about three hours straight through the Avalar territory, which was considered the largest territory on Thrackle, The group of five Dragons and one cheetah arrived at the House of Guardians. _Wow,_ Nick thought as he took in the sight of the structure. _This place puts the Forscythe Temple to complete shame._

The House of Guardians was a large and multi-storied structure, built in a similar manner to most of the Dragon Temples. The entrance and most of the lower part of the building was decorated in symbols that Nick was able to determine as the symbols for each of the Elements, and he grimaced when he saw that even the Dark Elements were shown on the exterior walls. As he looked towards the top of the House, he saw that the roof ended in a rounded, cylindrical pyramid and was engraved with identical symbols that Nick could only decipher as standing for the unity of the Elements. As Antrese led them into the large structure, Nick was taken in by the awe of the inside, which was vibrant and well-lit by a surplus of torches, which were all glowing with different-colored flames.

Antrese led them up a couple of flights of stairs and then stopped them at a large wooden door. "Please, wait here until I announce your presence to the Council." Almost at once, the five young Dragons all nodded their agreement and watched as the cheetah entered the room beyond the door.

_**Elder Dragon Council Room...**_

Eighteen faces, all with their fair share of battle scars, raised as the sound of the door to their chamber was opened. The lead Dragon, obviously of the Ultima Breed, acknowledged the figure that entered. "Ah, Antrese," The Elder Dragon said, his voice resonating throughout the entire room with apparent wisdom and experience. "What brings you to us today?"

"My apologies if I am interrupting something, Elders, but there are visitors." Antrese announced, kneeling on one knee in respect to the Elder Dragons.

"Go on, young one," Said another Elder Dragon Council member, a female Elegon Dragon. "Who might these visitors be?"

"There are five young Dragons that seem to be from the Forscythe territory. One is an Ultima Dragon, while the other four are a pair of Thunderflame Dragons, an Aquagon Dragon and a Lanblaze Dragon. They say that they are on a mission to the Continent of Preythos." Antrese explained, not going into much detail.

"Hmm..." Grunted another Council member, a Twilight Dragon male. "... Do you think we should see what they are doing here, Gantorl?" He asked, his inquiry obviously pointed at the Ultima Dragon Elder.

"Yes," Said the Elder Ultima Dragon Gantorl. "Please, Antrese, send them in."

"Yes, Elders." Antrese said, getting up and exiting the room to get the others.

_**Back Outside...**_

Antrese came out of the hall and nodded at the group. "The Elder Council will see you, now."

Nodding, the group of five made their way in through the slightly open door into the chamber beyond.

Gantorl spoke first, his words being said to Nick. "Young Ultima Dragon, please state your name and your reasons for leaving the safety of the Forscythe Temple of which you obviously hail from."

"Yes, sir," Nick said, bowing to his obvious elder. "My name is Nick, and I am an Ultima Dragon that can use both Dark Fire Dragon Magic and Ice Dragon Magic. I have left home, along with my companions, in order to save another of our friends, who has been kidnapped by an evil entity that we know only as the Dark Emperor. I plead for your approval to move on with our journey, because I am also apparently the central character of a prophecy that says that I am the worlds' only hope against this Dark Emperor, who seems to have Dragons under his command, that call themselves Dark Guardian Dragons."

Gantorl considered the youngster's words. But, before he could answer, the Purple Dragon Elder spoke up. "This is impossible! Everyone knows that the prophecies of the ages all have to do with Purple Dragons! That's the way it has been since before any of us were born."

"Violet, calm down. I know of the prophecy this young one speaks of. It was written after Cyro, my grandfather descendant, was born, all those hundreds of years ago. Nick, why is is that you do not have a last name?"

Nick was taken aback slightly by the Elders' inquiry about his name, but recovered quickly. "I was born at the Temple, sir, but I was already an orphan. My parents left me on the doorstep of the Forscythe Temple, to be left in Arctisis' care, before I even hatched."

_**A/N:**__ I was crying at my own writing at this point, so you should all know that I am very emotional about my writing for the particular topic of Nick's heritage, which will be revealed later on, I think._

All eighteen Elder Dragons' expressions softened at the revelation of the young Dragons' life. "I am sorry to hear that. I am also sorry if I have offended you by asking you about it." Gantorl said, earning nods from most of the other Council members.

"You have not offended me, Elder. You had as much of a right to know that than Ignitus himself."

Both the Pyrogon and Icigon Elders narrowed their eyes at Nick. "What makes you think you can speak of The Chronicler as if you know him?" Said the Icigon Dragon.

"Ignitus is the one that taught me how to use Dark Fire Dragon Magic. I mean no disrespect, but how do you expect me to learn Dark Fire, or normal Fire Dragon Magic, at an Ice Dragon Magic Temple?"

"He does have a point, Andros," Said Gantorl. "Do you have anything to ask him, Blazek?" He then asked the Pyrogon Elder.

"I would like to ask the Ultima Dragon something, actually," He turned to Nick. "Are you able to use Dark Fire Fury or Ice Fury?"

"Yes, I can use both, but I know that using those moves is deadly to my health, so I would rather not demonstrate anything. But, Elders, I beg you to let us get on our way. Our friend is in danger, and we have to go and save her."

"This friend of yours, young Ultima Dragon," Began the Twilight Elder. "Happen to be a young female Twilight Dragon?"

"Blair, are you sure that question is appropriate?" Gantorl asked.

"Yes, I feel it does. Please, Nick, answer the question for me."

Nodding, Nick answered. "Yes, our kidnapped friend is a female Twilight Dragon."

"See, Everyone?" Blair said, turning her head towards all the assembled Dragon Elders. "This is why he is so determined to help her. It is the basic instincts of an Ultima Dragon, and it is well placed," Her eyes darted to Gantorl quickly. "Was there not a Purple Dragon raised at the Forscythe Temple as well?"

"Yes, but he decided not to go on this rescue mission. He thinks it's my fault that Kari was kidnapped, and he is technically right. I didn't listen to her warning about the Dark Ice Dragon Temple. If I had, she wouldn't of been kidnapped and would still be with us at the Temple."

"So, this Kari has you so determined to save her, but she then obviously has feelings for this Purple Dragon that has seemingly abandoned her?" Nick nodded. "Very well. Gantorl, I think they should go. They are our future, and as always, the future is in the paws of the young."

"Yes, Blair, you are right. We, the Elder Dragon Council, grant you all passage through Avalar. Now, go and make haste. There is no telling what could happen the longer the young Twilight Dragon is in the hands of this Dark Emperor." Gantorl ruled.

"Thank you, Dragon Elders," Nick bowed to the older Dragons. "I promise you, I will save this world, and our friend."

"I hope you are correct, Nick." Gantorl said as Nick left with the rest of the group, smiling at the resolve of the young Dragon.

_**Outside the House of Guardians...**_

Antrese turned back to the group of adolescent Dragons. "To reach the territory of Loft, head East. When you hit a forest of pine trees with white needles, you will be in the right place. Find the Fire Dragon temple, and take shelter, because the wilderness at nighttime is no place for young Dragons."

"Alright. Thank you, Antrese. I hope we see you again someday."

"I would like that very much, Ultima Dragon Nick. When you reach the Fire Temple, before I forget, show this to the Dragon in charge," She handed Nick a small medallion with the Element Unity symbol on it. "With that medallion, you will be allowed into the Fire Temple, and it also shows anyone who tries to get in your way that you were granted permission from the Elder Dragon Council. Keep it on you at all times."

Nick nodded, and summoned Chris and Heather to his side. "Chris, can you create a circle of coal that connects to the medallion?" He asked, putting the medal on the ground in front of them.

"Of course, Nick," Chris concentrated and a ring of coal ore appeared from the ground and attached itself to the small medal.

Once the ring was complete, Nick blew on the coal with his Dark Fire Dragon Magic. The coal instantly twisted and morphed into a chain-link pattern, becoming a chain of flexible diamond that was still red hot.

"Heather, your turn. Please, spray some water on the chain to finish the cooling." Heather nodded and did as she was told as well. Nick inspected her work and smiled at her. "Very good, Heather, thank you. Now, can you please help me get it onto my neck?"

Heather nodded again and, raising the necklace up above Nick's head, slipped it on, making it look like Nick was a champion in a fighting tournament.

Nick took another look at Antrese and smiled. "Goodbye, Antrese."

"Goodbye, Nick. I really hope you succeed in helping your friend!" Antrese called after the group, which was now running at full speed across the fields of Avalar.

_**A/N:**_ There we go, chapter Three is complete! Now, we know that there is now a worldwide Elder Dragon Council. Also, the final part of Cinna betrayal will be revealed in the next chapter, so don't think I forgot to write what happened to hi after he blacked out.

_**Next Time:**_ As Nick and the others make their way to the Fire Temple in the Territory of Loft, an evil Dragon makes it's presence known. But, this Dragon reminds them all of someone. Who could it be? Find out next time.


	5. A Rather Unexpected Enemy

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A Rather Unexpected Enemy**_

_**Two Hours Later...**_

Nick, Heather, Leo, Brian and Chris were all taking a small rest from walking. It had been two hours since they had left the House of Guardians within the boundaries of Avalar, their next destination being the Fire Dragon Temple of the Continent of Thrackle in the territory of Loft. Stretching, Nick let out a small amount of Dark Fire from his mouth. "Is anyone else ready to go, yet?" He asked.

"Five more minutes." Heather said, going back into her lazy habits.

"Yeah, five more minutes, and then we can get going." Brian agreed.

"Ugh," Nick grunted as he stretched. "Fine. But, I'm only giving us five minutes. Kari is counting on us, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Chris said, waving his paw in a vertical motion at Nick.

In response, Nick blew a tiny flame at his friend, making him get up and start stamping his foot around to put out the slowly growing Dark Fire in front of him. After he was done laughing, Nick went over to the unhindered fire and blew ice over it, freezing the flames instantly.

"Nick, you are such an ass, you know that?"

"Well, that's what you get for making it seem like this rescue mission is only being done to help me out. This rescue is to redeem the mistake I made, yes, but that is not the only reason. It's also because Kari is one of our friends, even if she doesn't treat us all as friends. I know that it's my fault she was captured, but that doesn't matter. Right now, my only resolve is to rescue her before those evil bastards do anything horrible to her. You all know that I can't let that happen."

"Don't worry, Nick, we'll save her. If we have to go in and die trying to save her, we'll still do it. Our job right now is to save Kari, and that's what we're going to do." Heather said, lightly snoozing on the ground, her belly facing the sky.

"Well, if you fall asleep there, we'll never be able to reach the Fire Temple in Loft before nightfall."

"I'm not even sleeping, really," There was a bored yawn. "I'm just bored, so I decided to lie down like this."

"Right, and I'm the grandson of Spyro and Cynder."

"You may as well be related to them, Nick," Leo pointed out. "You know, since you don't even know who your parents are. Your parents very well may be the direct descendants of Spyro and Cynder."

"He's got a pretty good point."

Nick thought about the statement before he lightly chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, that doesn't have anything to do with the matter at hand. So, is everybody ready to get going now?"

"Yeah, I'm rested enough." Heather said, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

Stretching one last time, Nick began to lead the group back in the direction of the Territory of Loft. After a few minutes of walking in an almost eerie silence, Leo began humming a tune (The theme from the beginning of Spyro the Dragon, the first one). After a few minutes of _that_, Heather spoke up. "Will you stop that!"

As soon as Leo stopped, however, everyone else in the group, including Heather, began humming the same tune. At that, Leo began rolling on the grassy plains, laughing hysterically. After about five minutes, Nick stopped walking. "Alright, that's enough everyone! No more humming today, and not something that annoyingly catchy, alright Leo?"

"Sure, sure." Leo agreed, grinning like the Cheshire cat, and the group kept moving.

_**High Above the Group...**_

A huge adult Purple Dragon was flying high over the heads of Nick and the other puny little Dragon Hatchlings. "Ready or not, Nick," The Dragon said, his voice full of malice and rage. "Here I come!" He said before laughing malevolently and tilting his body down in a steep diving motion, his body aimed at Nick and the other Young Dragons.

_**Back With the Group...**_

As the group continued on their way to Loft, Nick thought he heard someone say something. In response, he looked around, only to find that no one was near the group and that the rest of the group was still engulfed in silence. Turning back to the landscape ahead of him, Nick was then made aware of a large rush of wind, followed by the sound of flapping wings. In response to the strong wind, Nick and the other members of the group all brought their heads down in order to keep sand and dirt out of their eyes.

Nick brought his head up again, only to look into the eyes of a fully-grown Purple Dragon. "Who are you?" Nick asked nervously. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I'm hurt, Nick. You don't even remember me, and it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since we last saw each other." Said the Purple Dragon, his voice in a state of mock hurt.

Nick looked at the bigger Dragon like he was crazy. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Of course you do, you little orphan scum!"

In Nick's mind, something clicked from what this stranger had just said, and he realized who this Dragon was. "Cinna!" He asked incredulously. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing, really. I've just been given ultimate power!" Cinna said, his body beginning to glow with a dark aura.

"Cinna, don't do this! We're going to save Kari! I know you think it's my fault she was taken. Hell, I know it was my fault, but at least I took the initiative to begin a rescue mission!"

"Rescue mission? You make me sick, Nick!" Cinna spat. "The only reason you're doing this is to prove to Kari that you love her!"

"No, that's not true (Does anyone recognize the line?)! I do agree that I want her to know how I feel more than anything in the world, but I wouldn't put Leo, Heather, Chris and Brian in the same danger that I'm in. You may, because you allowed the darkness to take over, but not me! You can never defeat the power of the Light!"

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure." Cinna said before sending a stream of Dark Fire Dragon Magic at Nick.

In defense, Nick released a stream of Ice Dragon Magic at the former Young Dragon, effectively freezing the flames in midair. "Well, Cinna, I guess your Dark Fire Dragon Magic is at Level 3, just like your regular Fire Dragon Magic. So, still think you can win?"

"Don't be so cocky, Nick. I am a Purple Dragon, after all." And with that, Cinna threw a stream of Dark Ice Dragon Magic at the Ultima Dragon.

"Wow, so you can use Dark Ice Dragon Magic, big deal," Nick said, sending a counter-attack of Dark Fire Dragon Magic at the jerk of a Purple Dragon. "Because I can use Level 5 Dark Fire Magic as well, so take that!"

Some of the Dark Dragon Magic hit Cinna, making him grunt and take a few steps back. "I don't know how you became so strong in only a day, but mark my words, Nick: I will kill you and appease my master, the Dark Emperor, future ruler of the entire planet that is Draconia!" He took off flying and then suddenly disappeared from view, Nick unable to stop his retreat.

Leo came up to Nick and put his paw on Nick's shoulder. "Nick? Are you alright?" He asked, seeing the burdened expression on Nick's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leo. It's Kari, and even Cinna, I'm worried about," Seeing the confused expression on Leo's face, he continued. "I mean, if Cinna can be turned to the darkness that easily, then what's to say that Kari won't end up like him? What if, if Kari does turn to the darkness, I can't get her to come back to us? What then?" He asked himself out loud.

"Nick, don't think like that!" Heather said, performing her role as the surrogate elder sister. "Think positively, alright? If you keep thinking negatively, you'll probably give in to the darkness in _your_ heart before they can turn Kari, if she doesn't hold out long enough for us to get there and save her, at least. Please, Nick, don't let yourself get beaten by your emotions. Remember what Arctisis always said? _'When the negative feelings win, that is when you lose.'_ So, if you keep thinking how you are right now, you won't save Kari, but instead secure that darkness takes over the world. Come on, let's try to see if we can still make it to the Fire Dragon Temple before night falls."

Nick nodded and began walking, saying something to Heather first. "Heather, thank you. You always knew how to cheer me up."

"Well, when you need to look up to someone as an orphan, you usually also try to take a younger Dragon under your wing to provide guidance. Of course, I also have to deal with Leo, so I appreciate that you aren't as troublesome as him."

Nick laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. How long do you think it'll be until we reach the Temple?"

"Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say the Temple is just ahead of us. Look." Heather motioned to the ground in front of the group.

Nick looked and saw what looked like a Temple, but he couldn't be sure it was the Fire Temple, since the symbols that decorated the exterior walls were too hard to see at the group's current distance from the structure, let alone from the dwindling amount of light still available to them. When they were closer, Leo spoke up. "Yeah, that's the Fire Temple alright. I'd recognize that Element symbol anywhere."

"Alright then, let's get in and get some sleep, and maybe some food as well." Nick said, his stomach growling suddenly, making him realize how hungry he was as he led the group of Young Dragons to the Temple.

_**A/N:**_ Well, I made the deadline I gave this chapter to be completed by, which was by the end of tonight. So, Cinna shows his traitorous self and Nick somehow defeats him, even though Cinna was given a make-over similar to that of Cynder, which should have made Cinna all-powerful! But, that's only what they want you to think.

_**Next Time:**_ Nick and the gang gain access into the Fire Dragon Temple in the Territory of Loft and meet up with the Fire Guardian, Pygorith. Anything else, I haven't figured out yet, so don't expect a finished chapter until probably next Saturday. See you next time, though.


	6. Author's Note Important

_**Author's Note**_

_ I am currently working on all stories posted and a couple that I have not yet been able to post due to problems with the story's flow. I have also been spending as much time with my new girlfriend as much as I can while I have been writing my stories so please bear with me when I say that I am working as hard as I can to get these stories up onto the Internet and also update already existing ones. Thank you for paying attention to me and so long for now._

_P.S. If anyone knows what the real name of the Unstable Black Lightsaber Crystal that creates a Disintegration Blade is called, please let me know, and also what the Shock, Incineration and other Crystals are known as other than the name of their abilities. My next Star Wars story will have my main character (me, of course, lol) wielding many different Lightsabers for many different needs depending on where he travels. So any help is highly appreciated. If any more help is needed on other stories both new and old, I shall ask you, the loyal and awesome people of fanfiction dot net_


End file.
